Bar scene continuation: unforgettable (Gabriel x male! reader)
by drade666
Summary: A continuation of my original story Bar scene /s/9255540/1/Bar-scene-Gabriel-x-male-reader where the reader gets a second chance with Gabriel.


_**Bar scene continuation: Unforgettable **_

_**(Gabriel x Male! Reader)**_

Several weeks had past since your run in with the devilishly handsome archangel whom you'd found out was Gabriel. Your instincts told you that you would never see him again, after all what would an archangel want with an out cast werewolf like you but yet no matter how hard you tried the image of Gabriel stuck in your brain. The day had found you wondering through the woods trying to cover your tracks from the werewolves that were hunting you down, cause you were a half breed they had shunned you, cause you'd refused to kill people they'd tried to kill you instead, your heart ached cause now you were all alone in the world running from hunters and your own family alike. Suddenly the image of Gabriel popped back into your head revealing that's why you wanted him back so bad, he was the only one to have shown you kindness since your family had tossed you aside, the only one to have quelled your needs since you left your pack. As you were lost in your thoughts a breeze blew past with a scent that snapped you back to your senses making you look around rapidly searching for its source before taking off in a dead sprint while feet pounded the ground after you. Being part skin walker, part werewolf you shifted into a white coloured grey wolf still running at full pace to escape the werewolves that were currently chasing you down until you past a fallen tree. It was too late when you saw the dark haired werewolf spring from behind the fallen tree, its full weight hitting you in the side sending you off balance as you hit the ground on your other side feeling a couple ribs crack in the process you swiftly got back on your feet despite the pain. You faced your attackers with teeth bared, snarling as they approached then attacked with their own teeth and claws digging into your flesh while you tried to fight them off, a mixture of your blood as well as theirs mingling in your mouth.

With a final blow from one of the females you hit the ground and couldn't get back up, your limbs felt weak, your lungs burned as they tried to in hale air but couldn't get enough and pain racked its way through you in waves. You braced for the death blow as your former pack mates gathered around but before they could do anything there was a bright light that came from behind them forcing you to shut your eyes when you opened them again the others were gone, you shifted back to human form unable to maintain your wolf form any longer. Your vision blurred as a figure approached you a shiver washing over your nude, battered body as it approached and all you could think was that this was it, you were going to die here. Your world was slowly going dark as pain ebbed you into darkness and the figure knelt down in front of you to place a gentle hand on your temple that felt somewhat familiar then he said something but you could really make it out before falling unconscious. When your mind finally began to reboot itself you could feel the distinct softness of sheets beneath your body as well as covering you then the feeling of tightly wrapped cloth around parts of your body, bandages you concluded then opened your eyes slowly wincing slightly from the light that was streaming through the windows. You let your vision clear a bit then focused to see it was a bedroom you were laying in but you didn't recognize it so you moved to sit up but swiftly decided that was a bad idea when a sharp pain struck you from your still badly broken ribs.

"You should just stay laying down," A familiar male voice said from the doorway to the room. Shock crossed your face as you ignored your pain to roll on to your side and prop yourself up on an elbow in order to see if your ears were playing tricks on you.

"Gabriel…" You breathed out in surprise

"Yep, that's me kiddo" Gabriel said with a smirk

"I didn't think…ugh!" You began but were cut off as pain surged through your body making your head drop and body shake. Gabriel's hands were on you in a second as he moved you back so you were laying flat on your back again as you felt the sweat pouring down your face you gritted your teeth trying to bare the pain.

"Let's not try that again shall we" Gabriel suggested as he patted your face with a cool cloth, it felt good. The pain slowly subsided as Gabriel brushed your hair out of your face then pressed the cloth to your forehead, as you finally were able to look up at him.

"I never…thought I'd…see you…again," You panted out with one hand still firmly gripping your ribs.

"Yeah well, that makes two of us but what can I say kid you leave a lasting impression" Gabriel joked as he pressed 2 fingers to your pulse point. You remembered how he'd done that with his mouth that night, making your blood suddenly rush in a different direction. That dirty blonde hair, those hazel eyes yep he was as handsome as he'd been on that night when he bought you drinks at the bar then bent you over in the men's room all the memories made your heart race and made something else take interest as a small moan escaped your lips. Gabriel looked down at you then smirked he could obviously tell what you were thinking.

"There will be plenty of time for that later, for now you need to get some rest," Gabriel told you with his smirk remaining firmly in place as you blushed slightly. He pressed his two fingers to your forehead then your world slipped away once more into the sweet abyss of unconscious sleep.

When you awoke again the pain was not as intense as it had been but you felt something else instead. As your mind began to focus you became very aware of the familiar feeling of a hard on but what took you off guard the most was that there was something wrapped firmly around your aching member that was warm and wet and moving. You opened your eyes with a groan then propped yourself up on your elbows to see what or who was currently giving you a blowjob and when you looked down you were met with the hazel eyes of Gabriel with his mouth wrapped firmly around your cock.

"Ugh…Gabriel…what…" You stammered unable to really form a sentence as his tongue slid up the underside of your cock as he pulled off.

"Like I said plenty of time later" Gabriel said cockily

You watched as Gabriel slid back onto your hard cock sucking down the shaft then back up till your head flew back as he hummed against your flesh.

"But…my ribs" You protested as an ache filled your sides reminding you that they were still broken. Gabriel pulled off of you with a pornographic popping sound that made you moan as he kissed his way along your hip bones to your abdomen then gently to your chest.

"Then I guess we'll just have to be careful" Gabriel snickered against your flesh as he ground down a couple times allowing his own hard member to press against yours. You groaned as your hips bucked up against his while Gabriel took one of your nipples between his teeth to worry the flesh before releasing it.

Gabriel continued to assault your senses with teasing nips and licks along your overly sensitive flesh. Gabriel moved gingerly back down towards your aching cock being mindful of all your broken bones as he went to prevent himself from causing you pain before settling between your legs, spreading your thighs to give him better access. Your not sure where he'd gotten the lube from but then again you really couldn't care cause currently his finger was rimming your hole sending shock wave after shock wave of sensation through you. Gabriel teased you as he circled your hole then slipped his finger in a little before pulling it back out to rim you again until your body was wreathing and your cock throbbing in desperation for release with pre-cum seeping onto your stomach. Gabriel slipped his lips around your entrance then sucked making you yelp then groan as your hips bucked up of their own accord while his tongue slid inside you before licking a strip up your hole that's when an animalistic growl escaped your throat. Gabriel groaned at the sound of your natural animal like growl as one of his hands moved to his own crotch to palm through his jeans. Gabriel pulled from your entrance then sat back on his heels as he undid his jeans then lined himself up with you, the growl escaped your throat again as he slid the head of his cock into you then continued to slowly press in inch by inch. Gabriel gave you a minute to adjust after bottoming out then rolled his hips to set up a rhythm that had you and him moaning in no time while the heat coiled in your stomach signalling your fast approaching orgasm. Gabriel was close too as he leaned over you, planting both hands on either side of you so he could pound into you more easily until the both of you hitched in the rhythm as hot cum splashed onto your chest and up your ass. Gabriel panted as he pulled out of you then snapped his fingers to clean you and himself up also he was now sitting next to you with your head leaning against his chest while he ran his fingers through your hair.

"So why did you rescue me?" You finally asked Gabriel as he hummed softly while caressing your scalp.

"Cause after that night I just couldn't get you out of my head, so I followed you for a while unsure as to why I was so enthralled with you then when I saw you change I couldn't help but think of how gorgeous you were and I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I'm in love with you" Gabriel explained softly

"That's good, cause I think I love you too" You told him before leaning up to kiss him.


End file.
